Elthibar gets Tangled with Rapunzel
This is the first chronological adventure of the series. It is based off of the film of Tangled and shows a bit about Elthibar though the focus on the story will be on Rapunzel and Eugene. This adventure will also show the relationship of Lupi toward Maximus which reveals why Maximus acts so much like a dog. Soundtack by Alan Menken Rated PG: For mild adventure peril, some sinister plots, and rude humor Story Line (Spolier Alert) Basically, this adventure is just an extended version of Tangled with a few extra characters. Rapunzel is longing to see the floating lights that appear on her birthday as she sings in "When Will My Life Begin." During the beginning Elthibar has the soldiers guarding the interior and exterior of the castle. Since Flynn Rider knew his brother very well, he knew how to slip past Elthibar's security unnoticed and steals the crown. While Rapunzel beckons to her "mother" to take her to see the floating lights, Gothel refuses in the song "Mother Knows Best". In the process when she leaves the tower to get the supplies for dinner, her son Malcor appears to question if all available heirs to the Coronian throne are removed from the equation as for the Kingdom of Corona be able to fall into the hands of the League-Of-Shadows in return for Gothel staying young and having a life with her son. With Corona, out of the picture, the League-Of-Shadows will be able to gain imense significance in the Holy Roman Empire from which to conquer Europe and then the World. While this hangs in the blance, Elthibar sets out seperated from the guards as to catch Flynn in the process and then meets up with him along with Maximus and his wolf Lupi. Though through an accident, Flynn, Elthibar, Maximus, and Lupi end up falling off a cliff by causing a weak tree growing off the side of a cliff to snap and fall. Maximus, Lupi, Elthibar, and Flynn are all separated in which, the three of them are searching for Flynn. Flynn then has a narrow escape through the brush by finding the tunnle that leads to the secret valley from which the Tower is located. Flynn then climbs the tower to escape Maximus and keep from being notice by Elthibar or Lupi. However, it is revealed that he is not alone when Rapunzel smacks him on the head out of fear since she had never seen another man in her life that she could remember. Rapunzel examines Flynn and Pascal suspects that he has pointed teeth as Gothel sang about earlier. Rapunzel finds Flynn strangly attractive since she senses something about him. Flynn wakes up only to struck on the head once again. Rapunzel does what she can to hide him and then prove to Gothel that she can handle herself in the real world. However, Gothel still refuses. Rapunzel then decides that she would request another birthday present from which to have her mother leave for three days so that she can see the floating lights and make it back on time. Gothel agrees to the request. Rapunzel then interogates Flynn and pursuades that she will return his favorite satchel to him on condition that he takes her to see the lights. Flynn reveals them to be lanterns but at first is reluctant to help her, but then agrees to the terms. Rapunzel feels excited in which leads her to sing the reprise of "When Will My LIfe Begin". Rapunzel then struggles between whether she should or should not be doing this. Flynn attempts to make her return early to reobtain the satchel but Rapunzel is still determined to see the lanterns. Flynn then agrees to take Rapunzel someplace "great" for lunch. Meanwhile, Elthibar meets up with Lupi and they run into their friend Brutus, a soldier in training. Brutus attempts to tell Elthibar that it will all be resolved in time and that Flynn could still reform. During Elthibar and Brutus' conversation, Lupi puts his front two paws up on a tree and chews a wanted poster of Flynn Rider to bits. Brutus then promises he would take Elthibar to meet some friends of his and have an drink. Meanwhile Malcor meets up with his mother and is concerned that she is not watching Rapunzel since he wants the kingdom to fall heirless so he can take over to get revenge against Elthibar. Gothel declares that no one knows where the tower or the secret entrance is, not even another member of the League-Of-Shadows. In the process Maximus is sniffing out trying to find Flynn Rider and chews up a wanted poster of Flynn Rider in a similar way to how Lupi did it. He then gets down in hiding and leaps out to startle Gothel. Gothel, allarmed that it was a palace horse without a rider, runs back towards the tower. Malcor asks his mother what is going on and gets no response. Gothel calls for Rapunzel to let down her hair but she does not respond. Gothel then takes the secret entrance to the tower and searches for Rapunzel in vain. Malcor follows her and is also allarmed that his mother would be at risk as well as his plan for vengance. They soon find out that she left with Flynn Rider who possibly showed her the tiara and then plan to assasinate Flynn. Meanwhile Elthibar is freaked out about the company of the Snuggly Duckling but keeps his nervousness hidden. He gets angry with Brutus but Brutus tells him that he just has to get used to them. As Elthibar accidently backs up into one of the tavern's thugs, he growls a deep intimidating growl at Elthibar. Elthibar in return gives a more higher toned growl to show that he is not affraid. He orders a small round of wine since he wants to get out of there as quickly as he can. Suddenly, Flynn and Rapunzel arive. Rapunzel, equally intimidated by the tavern's thugs tries summons her courage but reveals that she is nervous. Elthibar does not notice that it was Flynn who brought her there but mentions to Brutus in a whisper that he is just as scared as she is. Rapuznel ends up backing up into the same thug that Elthibar backed up into but respectfully backs up. As Flynn attempts to leave with her Vladimir slams the door to find out that it is Flynn Rider. Then Elthibar, Brutus, and all the tavern thuggs have their own reason on why they need to turn Flynn in. Elthibar is fighting the hardest since he is desperate to try and reconcile with Flynn. When Rapunzel disrupts the fight by slamming the branch on the hookhand thug's head, everyone is startled almost out of their wits. Elthibar is then more intimidated by Rapunzel then all the rest of the thugs put together since her long hair and extreme intellect would help her to form any sort of weapon around her. He then feels a little more calm since she just wants to see the lanterns and asks them if they ever had a dream. The hookhand being touched by Rapunzel's request draws his ax and looks as if he is going to kill Rapunzel. Elthibar, however, declares that the hookhand thug is the goner. When suddenly the thug softens which leads to the whole tavern breaks into singing "I've Got a Dream". Elthibar sings an extra verse to the song as he explains how he wants spiritual revival to the rest of the Kingdom and the surrounding territories. The captain of the king's guards shows up with Carmen, Marcus, and two other soldiers. As Flynn and Rapunzel make their escape, Elthibar pretends that he does not even know that Flynn was there. Just then Lupi and Maximus show up. Marcus asks about what Maximus is doing to suddenly have his mouth covered by the captain. Maximus then shows Lupi and the rest of the guards where the passage leads. Carmen is made to stay and guard the Stabbington brothers, criminals whom Flynn abandoned earlier in the adventure, but is then knocked out as the Stabbinton brothers head into the tunnel. Malcor learning that the theif was one who stole much of his wares when he was exporting, heads into the tunnel as well while his mother, Gothel, learns from a drunken thug on where the tunnel leads out. Elthibar chases Malcor down through the passages in the tunell to try and protect his brother. When the scene comes to where Rapunzel asks about who many of the people after Flynn show up, an additional scene where Malcor is added in which Flynn describes that Malcor doesn't like him as well. During a fight in which Elthibar holds off Malcor and Flynn single handedly disables the captain, Marcus, and the two other guards but is then disarmed by Maximus who can also wield a sword with his mouth, the dam is destroyed washing the Stabbington Brothers, the soldiers, Maximus, Lupi, Elthibar, and Malcor away down stream. In the process, Flynn and Rapunzel are trapped in a cave where there seems to be no way out. Thinking that she is at the end of her life, Rapunzel appologizes to Flynn while Flynn Rider reveals the truth that his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel also announces that her hair is magical and glows when she sings. Then she realizes that in a dark tunnel that could be the tool for her escape. She and Eugene escape just in time. Rapunzel is excited to have survived while Eugene is feaking out and asking Pascal why Rapunzel's hair could glow. Rapunzel tells Eugene that the hair dose not just glow and Pascal seems to be happy about that for Eugene's sake. Malcor arrives at the end of the river toward the sea at the edge of the city-state of Corona. Elthibar is in a similar place and he meets up with the king who then does what he can to see that Elthibar is well. The King has a conversation with Elthibar in which he will be voiced by Liam Neeson. Elthibar declares to the king that he has seen a blond haired girl that looks an awful lot like the murals of his daughter but there are also people after Flynn in the process and it might heart the girl. The king asks Elthibar to be precise on how many people are after Flynn, and Elthibar replies that there are three including his old foe Malcor. The King upset that the leader of Gothia is harrasing Elthibar speaks to Malcor from a distance and Malcor can't seem to find him. Malcor demands that the King shows himself but the king replies that he can see and hear Malcor very well. Malcor appologises for having the King be involved but the King replies that sorry is no longer enough. Meanwhile the Stabbington Brothers meet up with Gothel who prepares to make them a deal in which they would obtain something better than a mere crown. Rapunzel later heals Eugene's hand with the song "Flower Gleam and Glow". Eugene extremelly shocked asked Rapunzel more about her hair and they exchange stories about their lives. As Eugene goes to collect more firewood Rapunzel tells Eugene that she likes the name Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Rider. Eugene and Rapunzel feel the connection but at the moment are too nervous to tell each other about it. Just then Gothel arrives attempting to make Rapunzel return but Rapunzel straight out refuses and Gothel mocks Rapunzel in the reprise of "Mother Knows Best". As Eugene returns Rapunzel is concerned that Eugene may care more about the crown than her. The Stabbinton bothers are told to wait in the process. In the moring Eugene is awoken by Maximus who is extremelly angry at Eugene for the situation back at the dam. Rapunzel prevents Eugene's with the help of Pascal and convinces Maximus not to have Eugene arrested at least for 24 hours and they agree and shake on it. Then they meet Elthibar again right outside the city and Elthibar is amazed and recognizes Rapunzel as the girl he met at the Snuggly Duckling. Then Elthibar has to calm Lupi down in the same way that Rapunzel calmed Maximus down to keep Lupi from attacking Eugene. Rapunzel and Eugene then explore the city and have a good time while they are at it. Elthibar then announces to the people that they should head to the boats to release the lanterns. Elthibar then has a nice conversation with Marcus and declares that Eugene and Rapunzel came to know God while they were visiting his library. Elthibar explains that his brother "Flynn", was making a change even before he came to know God because of the girl because we willingly paid for 35 apples. Marcus draws to Elthibar's attention that Eugene took 40 and cheated him in the process. Elthibar looks over at Eugene from a distance as he is rowing out in the boat and calls him a filthy cheat but then declares that he is making progress and he likes his brother. Rapunzel is terrified that the lanterns may not be all that she has dreamed of and asks Eugene what to do if the were all she dreamed of. Eugene declares that it is a good thing so that she can go find a new dream. In the courtyard of the castle, Elthibar feels sad because he was reminded of all the bad things that happened in the world since he was reminded of the lost princess and that reminded him of his father's death and Celantia's death as well. Elthibar is comforted by Marcus just before Marcus returns to his guard. The King while with his wife in the process is deeply grieved in his heart about Rapunzel stolen from him but his wife, Queen Primrose, comforts him just before they go to release the first lantern. As the lanterns are released, Rapunzel felt recognized the facts then and there that she was a changed young woman. With meeting Eugene, meeting Elthibar, meeting Maximus, and coming to know God and realizing that the world was not as dark and cruel as her "mother" made it out to be she sings the song "I see the Light" and is joined with Eugene since he is equally a changed man. Just before they are about to kiss, Eugene notices the Stabbington brothers at the shore with a dark lantern with a figure that he does not recognize. He rows ashore to make a deal with the Stabbington Brothers on condition that he would come back. He attempts to give the Stabbington Brothers the crown but they refuse and Malcor joins them to knock Eugene out. Elthibar goes to the king and believing that the girl could be the king's daughter, he decides to have the king meet up with Rapunzel and his brother Eugene. The Stabbinton Brothers arrive and declare that Eugene abandoned Rapunzel in return that he keeps the crown and then attempt to kidnap Rapunzel. Before they can succeed, they are knocked out by Gothel and Malcor. Malcor makes a quick get away while enjoying the sorrow that Rapunzel was to experience. Gothel and Rapunzel head back to the tower. Elthibar arrives to find the boat abandoned and Malcor mocks Elthibar declareing that his mother took Rapunzel away. The king feeling that the girl was his daughter warns Malcor to let his daughter go or else he would look for and kill Malcor. Malcor refuses and the king heads back. Elthibar comes back with the king to find Eugene being arrested. He beckons the king to let him to since he is the only one who knows the whearabouts of the girl but the king sorrowfully refuses since he has sworn to uphold the law. Then Elthibar leaves with Maximus and Lupi to get the tavern thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. Rapunzel then peices together the clues and finds out she is the lost princess but her escape attempt is thwarted. The thugs and Elthibar rescue Eugene but Elthibar is then put in shackles and is declared that if he was lying about the girl then he would be imprisoned or hanged. Eugene becomes close to Maximus as he finds out that Max brought them there. He then heads out back to the tower and requests Rapunzel to let down her hair. The hair is let down and Eugene climbs up only to find that Rapunzel is imprissoned and is then stabbed in the liver after the realization. Rapunzel requests that she will leave willingly if she is allowed to heal Eugene. Eugene is reluctant he knows that she would practically be a slave for the rest of her life and cuts Rapunzel's hair in the process, thus sacrificing his chance of living for Rapunzel. Malcor noticed from a distance as his mother falls from the tower and is turned to dust. He declares that he will return. Rapunzel attempt to sing the healing song to save Eugene even though it is no use. Eugene and Rapunzel then tell each other that they were each other's new dreams. As Eugene dies in her arms she sings the song as she grieves and one tear falls onto Eugene's face. The tear heals Eugene and Rapunzel is overjoyed in her heart to know that her beloved is alive. Later a palace guard arrives to and just nods to the king and queen for there is nothing more to be said. The king and queen enter into the courtyard to see their long lost daughter returned to them and wondered if it was a dream. Elthibar watches from a distance as he breaks into tears of joy. He falls to his knees and thanks God that this wonderful event happened. Rapunzel, Eugene, the king, and queen all join in for a group hug and then things turn around in the kingdom. The dreams are fulfilled, crime disapeares, the big nose thug finds true love, the hookhand becomes a concert pianist, and an additional scene is where Elthibar describes how many people started putting their faith to practice and most of the Bibles were sold. Eugene and Rapunzel tell everyone that they were eventually married and are living happily ever after. Elthibar then declares how Rapunzel went on to have her own adventures and how she met her own ohana. A description appears on the scene that Elthibar then goes on to a diplomatic mission to Dunbroch. Trivia Eugene Fitzherbert was the inspiration for Elthibar. Like Eugene, Elthibar was originally going to have a British accent but then the idea was abandoned. The line the king uses as a warning against Malcor will be the same famous line from the movie, Taken. Category:Adventures Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney